Scritti Politti
In early January 2006, Gartside and a new incarnation of Scritti Politti, billed as 'Double G and The Traitorous 3', played a show in Brixton. This was Gartside's first live appearance since 1980. This band, including journalist/musician Rhodri Marsden on keyboards and Dicky Moore on guitar, played a number of concerts previewing a new album, White Bread, Black Beer, which was released on Rough Trade on 29 May 2006. Later that year, White Bread, Black Beer was nominated for the Mercury Music Prize. The current line-up toured worldwide (under the Scritti Politti name) on the back of the album's success, embarked on their first-ever North American tour in October 2006 and completed a UK tour in November 2006. They appeared at the Bestival music festival in September 2006, and at Summer Sonic Festival in Japan. On 19 December, they played a short set at the Rough Trade Christmas party in London. November 16, 1978 ULU, London, ENG (supporting The Pop Group) November 18, 1978 Acklam Hall, Sheffield, ENG (supporting Red Crayola) December 8, 1978 The Factory, The Russell Club, Manchester, ENG (with The Distractions) ? ?, 1979 Utopia Hal 4, Rotterdam, NED March 8, 1979 Upstairs At The Chippenham, London, ENG (supported by The Raincoats) March 31, 1979 The Factory, The Russell Club, Manchester, ENG April 1979 Nottingham, ENG April 1979 Melkweg, Amsterdam, NED April 8, 1979 Ratinger Hof, Dusseldorf, GER (supporting Red Crayola) April 9, 1979 The Okie Dokie, Dusseldorf, GER April 14, 1979 Melkweg, Amsterdam, NED May 11, 1979 Africa Centre, London, ENG (with Prag Vec & The The) July 6, 1979 Hitchin College, Hitchin, ENG (supported by Acme Sewage Company) July 12, 1979 ULU, London, ENG August 5, 1979 Prince of Wales Conference Centre, London, ENG (supporting Red Crayola) August 31, 1979 Electric Ballroom, London, ENG (supporting Joy Division) September 9, 1979 Queens Hall, Leeds, ENG (Futurama Festival 1979, with Hawkwind, The Only Ones, The Fall, Teardrop Explodes, Echo & The Bunnymen & Others) September 15, 1979 Prince of Wales Conference Centre, London, ENG (supporting The Fall) November 16, 1979 ULU, London, ENG December 14, 1979 Plan K, Brussels, BEL January 12, 1980 Racecourse Pavilion, Northampton, ENG February 7, 1980 Electric Ballroom, London, ENG (supporting Gang Of Four) July 2, 1980 Electric Ballroom, London, ENG January 7, 2006 Windmill, London, ENG February 5, 2006 Luminaire, London, ENG February 22, 2006 Windmill, London, ENG March 6, 2006 Luminaire, London, ENG March 20, 2006 Luminaire, London, ENG March 30, 2006 Paradiso, Amsterdam, NED April 24, 2006 Luminaire, London, ENG July 2, 2006 Hay Festival, Hay-On-Wye, ENG July 6, 2006 Concorde 2, Brighton, ENG July 8, 2006 O2 Academy , Oxford, ENG July 10, 2006 Wedgewood Rooms, Southsea, ENG July 11, 2006 Scala, London, ENG July 14, 2006 Henham Park, Southwold, ENG (Latitude Festival 2006) August 4, 2006 Tate Britain, London, ENG August 5, 2006 Eastnor Castle, Eastnor, ENG (The Big Chill 2006) August 7, 2006 Liquid Room, Edinburgh, SCOT (T on the Fringe 2006) August 10, 2006 Club Quattro, Shibuya, JPN August 12, 2006 Makuhari Messe, Chiba, JPN (Summer Sonic Tokyo 2006) August 13, 2006 Intex Osaka, Osaka, JPN (Summer Sonic Tokyo 2006) September 7-9, 2006 Robin Hill Country Park, Arreton, ENG (Bestival 2006, with Lily Allen, Mark Ronson, Hot Chip, Scissor Sisters, Pet Shop Boys, Devendra Banhart, Klaxons, and The Stranglers) Scritti Politti US Tour 2006 October 29, 2006 The Roxy Theatre, West Hollywood, CA (With Jeffrey Lewis) October 30, 2006 House of Blues, Anaheim, CA (With Jeffrey Lewis) November 1, 2006 Royce Hall, UCLA, Los Angeles, CA (Supporting Brian Wilson) November 2, 2006 Slim's, San Francisco, CA (With Jeffrey Lewis) November 4, 2006 Double Door, Chicago, IL (With Jeffrey Lewis) November 6, 2006 Opera House, Toronto, ON November 8, 2006 Sonar, Baltimore, MD (With Jeffrey Lewis) November 9, 2006 North Star Bar, Philadelphia, PA (With Jeffrey Lewis) November 10, 2006 The Bowery Ballroom, New York City, NY (With Jeffrey Lewis) November 12, 2006 Paradise Rock Club, Boston, MA November 15, 2006 The Leadmill, Sheffield, ENG November 18, 2006 Carling Academy 2, Birmingham, ENG November 23, 2006 Whelan's, Dublin, IRE December 17, 2007 The Luminaire, London, ENG September 4, 2009 Queen Elizabeth Hall, London, ENG (with Robyn Hitchcock & Thomas Truax, plus Graham Coxon, Mike Heron, Alessi's Ark, Green Gartside, Scritti Politti, John Hegley & Max Eastley) April 24, 2011 Bush Hall, London, ENG March 13, 2012 The Lexington, London, ENG (Word Magazine gig) April 8, 2012 The Waiting Room, London, ENG (DJ Set at the Apple Cart Easter Party) April 24-25, 2012 Bush Hall, London, ENG June 3, 2012 Victoria Park, London, ENG (Apple Cart Festival 2012) June 30, 2012 Riverfront Theatre, Newport, WAL August 2, 2012 Rescue Rooms, Nottingham, ENG August 3, 2012 Brudenell Social Club, Leeds, ENG August 4, 2012 The Trades Club, Hebden Bridge, ENG August 11, 2012 The Trades Club, Hebden Bridge, ENG August 17, 2012 Thekla, Bristol, ENG August 18, 2012 Glanusk Estate, Powys, WAL (Green Man Festival 2012 October 10, 2012 Cardiff, WAL (Swn Festival 2012. With Django Django, Liars, Dry the River, Charlotte Church, John Grant, Gallows, Scritti Politti, and Lanterns on the Lake) October 17, 2012 O2 Academy Oxford, Oxford, ENG October 18, 2012 The Picturedrome, Holmfirth, ENG October 20-21, 2012 Cardiff, WAL (Sŵn Festival 2012. With AlunaGeorge, Foxes, Django Django, The Cribs, Liars, Peace, Dry the River, and The Staves) October 21, 2012 The Railway Inn, Winchester, ENG November 28, 2012 Kampnagel, Hamburg, GER December 10, 2012 Fibbers, York, ENG (supporting St. Etienne) December 12, 2012 O2 Ritz, Manchester, ENG (supporting St. Etienne) December 13, 2012 Concorde 2, Brighton, ENG (supporting St. Etienne) December 14, 2012 O2 Shepherd's Bush Empire, London, ENG (supporting St. Etienne) July 4, 2013 229, London, ENG October 3, 2013 O2 Academy 2, Sheffield, ENG (Music of Quality and Distinction 2013 Kim Wilde, Scritti Politti, Sandie Shaw, BEF, Andy Bell, Sarah Jane Morris, Echoes, and Green Gartside) October 3-4, 2013 O2 Academy 2, Sheffield, ENG (BEF live with Kim Wilde, Sandie Shaw, Scritti Politti, Andy Bell, Martyn Ware, Berenice Scott, Billie Godfrey, Kelly Barnes, Asa Bennett, Julian Crampton, Glenn Gregory, Green Gartside, Shingai Shoniwa, Kate Jackson, Echoes, DJ Mark Jones, David J. Roch, Claudia Brucken, Torn, Paladins, and 4th Street Traffic) October 4, 2013 O2 Academy 2, Sheffield, ENG (Music of Quality and Distinction 2013. With Erasure, Kim Wilde, Scritti Politti, Sandie Shaw, BEF, Andy Bell, Echoes, & David J. Roch) November 11, 2013 KOKO, London, ENG (supporting Heaven 17) April 4-6, 2014 The Laugharne Weekend 2014 (With Scritti Politti, James Yorkston, Wilko Johnson, Pete Wylie, Euros Childs, Gwenno, Islet, & Gulp) April 9, 2014 Brighton Centre, Brighton, ENG (supporting Manic Street Preachers) April 10, 2014 Boileroom, Guildford, ENG April 11-12, 2014 O2 Academy Brixton, London, ENG (supporting Manic Street Preachers) February 5, 2016 Roundhouse, London, ENG June 9, 2016 TramShed Cardiff, Cardiff, WAL August 23, 2016 Festivalweide, Wortegem, BEL (W-Festival 2016) September 4, 2016 Larmer Tree Gardens, Salisbury, ENG (End Of The Road 2016) October 15, 2016 BBC Radio 4 Studios, London, ENG (performing "The Sweetest Girl") October 22, 2016 Barbican Centre, London, ENG